justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dancing Queen
|artist = |year = 1976 |dlc = Main series August 23, 2018 (JDU) August 29, 2018 (NOW) Dancefloor Version May 3, 2018 (NOW/''JDU'') July 4, 2018 (Re-addition to JDU) August 16, 2018 (Re-addition to NOW) |difficulty = Medium (Main series on via ) Medium (Dancefloor Version) Easy (Prom Night Version) |effort = Average (Dancefloor Version) Calm (Prom Night Version) |nogm = Main series 4 ABBA 3 (Both versions) 3 (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |dg = / / ( ) (ABBA) |alt = Prom Night (ABBA) |mode =Trio ( ) Solo (ABBA) |mc = JDU Classic 1A: Gold 1B: Sand Yellow 2A: Sky Blue 2B: Blue Dancefloor Version 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = Main series / / to / / ABBA Black Metal (Both) Black (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) |gc =Pink/Turquoise/Cyan ( ) White (ABBA) |lc = ABBA Orange (Dancefloor Version) (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) Main series Hot Pink (JD2015) (JDU/''NOW'') |pictos = 101 (Dancefloor Version) 103 (Prom Night Version) |nowc = ABBA Dancefloor Version DancingFloorABBA Prom Night Version DancingPromABBA Main series DancingQueen (JD2015) ABBADancingQueen (Dancefloor Version) |audio = |perf = Shirley Henault (P1)File:DancingQueenCoachesProof.PNGFile:DancingQueenCoachesProof2.png Aurélie Sériné (P2) Céline Baron (P3) }}"Dancing Queen" by was meant to be featured on , but was removed before the game was released. It was later added to and . Two different routines are also playable on the spin-off game ; one of the routines (the Dancefloor Version) also features in and in . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a Trio routine consisting of three women. 'P1' P1 is a girl. She has a mint-turquoise hair tied in a braid, is in a single-sleeved pink top with fuchsia frills. She also wears a purple wristband on her left wrist. Purple ribbon bows are also seen on the frills, and a pair of long peachy jeans. Her hair turns pink during the chorus, her shirt turns cyan, and her jeans turn magenta. 'P2' P2 is a woman. She has a pink, poofy hair tied up by a bunch of purple ribbons. She also wears a sleeveless peachy gown with a pink tutu, as well as a long purple flowing semi-transparent dress. Her dress turns blue during the chorus, and her top turns to a light shade of purple, while her tutu turns cyan. 'P3' P3 is also a girl. She has a similar hair concept when compared with P1. She is wearing a similar top, but without frills. Instead, she wears a large purple bow which looks as a belt around her waist. She also wears a flowing peachy dress with purple bows, and a pink ribbon tied up as a carnation band around her left wrist. Her hair also turns pink during the chorus, and her top also turns cyan. Her gown turns to a shade of wine-pink, and her bow-belt turns into a dark shade of pink. Dancingqueen coach 1.png|P1 Dancingqueen coach 2.png|P2 Dancingqueen coach 3.png|P3 Dancefloor Version The dancer is a woman with short blonde hair in a bob cut. She has a black sequined dress, red leggings and black high heels. DancingFloorABBA coach 1.png|Original Abbadancingqueen coach 1@2x.png|Remake Prom Night Version The Prom Night dancer is a teenage girl with long, curly brown hair, a pink and purple prom dress, gold high heels, a white flower bracelet and a silver tiara. DancingPromABbA coach 1.png Background The routine is set in a fairytale wonderland with pink clouds, a mint-tinted sky, mirrors and disco balls, which seems to resemble a bedroom. During the choruses, the scene changes to a night one. A pink light can be seen shining from the sky, as well as colorful stars. A garden of glowing flowers can also be seen in the field of clouds. 'Dancefloor Version' The Dance Floor routine takes place aptly on a dance floor, with the music video for this song. 'Prom Night Version' The Prom Night routine takes place in a high school prom with a sign featuring the ABBA logo. Gold Moves Main series There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right hand quickly to the left. This is a right-to-left Wave Gold Move. Dancingqueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dancefloor Version ABBA: You Can Dance There are 3 Gold Moves in the Dancefloor Version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Fling your hands out. DancingFloorABBA gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingFloorABBA gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Remake There are 3 Gold Moves in the remade version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Put your right arm up. ABBADancingQueen gm 1.png|All Gold Moves (Remake) ABBADancingQueen gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves (Remake) in-game Prom Night Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Prom Night Version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your hands, then bow. Dancingpromabba gm 1.png|All Gold Moves DancingPromABBA gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia Main series * Dancing Queen is the second song by ABBA in the main series. * This song was leaked on the German Ubisoft website here (translated here), as it was supposed to be in . However, it is not present in the final game other than in the files. ** The song can still be found on Amazon when purchasing the game here. * Several files for the song were left on the s disc. These files included a menu square and a gameplay screen. * is the fourth song to lack an actual Classic mode: according to its label, the routine is a Sing-Along. ** It is preceded by Jamaican Dance, Ain’t No Mountain High Enough and You’re On My Mind. It is later followed by You’re The One That I Want. * In a tutorial photo showing the routine, if one looks at the background of the photo, it is in the style of s menu background, so the song was likely scrapped early in development. * The background resembles the one of Love You Like A Love Song. * As seen in the files, the song was supposed to have a Community Remix, but was later removed due to the song not being featured in the final game. * P2 s avatar is no longer accessible in due to an update that was released for all consoles (excluding Wii) during early-2016. ** This also may occur to copies of the game that were bought around early-2016. ** However, it is available on for 7th-Gen consoles. * In , a notification for the unused routine popped up, in spite of it not being available back then. * In , is labeled as a routine. * The song is shortened by 20 seconds in-game. ** This is not the case for the version, though. * Since the routine was never released earlier, Dancing Queen is the oldest exclusive track to be added. * Due to the song not having any assigned menu colors in the files, the menu colors of the game (depending which game the player uses that's compatible with banner files, like and ) are used for the banner when the song is selected. ** This is also the case with You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) and That’s Not My Name. **However, the menu colors are slightly lighter than usual. ***Menu colors were added on October 16, 2018. *Some of the lyrics in-game are different than the lyrics. *''Dancing Queen'', Funhouse, Gangnam Style, and Bang Bang Bang are the only songs to have two avatars for the same coaches (P2 in this case). *P2 can be seen lip syncing the song throughout the routine. *The routine can be seen in the "Gimme, Gimme, Gimme ABBA!" playlist in , in spite of it not being from . * On , this song has the most routines (2), with an additional karaoke mode, bringing the total to 3 routines. * A lyric from this song is the namesake for . The lyric is "You Can Dance, you can jive". * Unlike other remakes, the Dance Floor routine’s remake keeps the music video in the background. ** This is also the case with Super Trouper. * This is the first song by ABBA to have an alternate routine. ** It is also the first song in a spin-off game to have an Alternative routine. Gallery Game Files Dancingqueen cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' DancingFloorABBA cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' ( ) (Dancefloor Version) DancingPromABBA cover generic.png|''Dancing Queen'' ( ) (Prom Night Version) Abbadancingqueen thumb@2x.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' ( ) (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) DancingQueen Cover AlbumCoach.png|Classic's / album coach Abbadancingqueen cover albumcoach.png|Dancefloor Version s album coach DancingQueen Cover AlbumBkg.jpg|Classic's album background Abbadancingqueen cover@2x.jpg|Dancefloor Version s cover DancingQueen banner bkg.jpg|Classic's banner Dancingqueen p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Dancingqueen p2 beta golden ava.png|P2 s golden avatar Dancingqueen p2 beta diamond ava.png|P2 s diamond avatar Dancingqueen p2 jdnow ava.png|P2 s avatar on Abbadancingqueen ava.png|Dancefloor Version s avatar on Dancingqueen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Main series) ABBADancingQueen pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Dancefloor Version) (Remake) Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.png|Gameplay photo found in the files Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.jpg|Another gameplay photo In-Game Screenshots DancingQueen jd2016 menu.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu Dancingqueen jd2017 menu new.jpg|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu (New) Dancingqueen jd2017 load old.png|Classic's loading screen (Old) Dancingqueen jd2018 load old.png|Classic's loading screen (Old) Dancingqueen jd2018 coachmenu old.png|Classic's coach selection screen (Old) dancingqueen jd2019 menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' on the menu Dancingfloorabba abba menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Dancefloor Version) on the menu Dancingfloorabba abba coachmenu.png|Dancefloor version's coach selection screen ABBADancingQueen jd2018 menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Dancefloor Version) on the menu ABBADancingQueen jd2018 load.png|Dancefloor version's loading screen ABBADancingQueen jd2018 coachmenu.png|Dancefloor version's coach selection screen Dancingpromabba abba menu.png|''Dancing Queen'' (Prom Night Version) on the menu Dancingpromabba coachmenu.png|Prom Night version's coach selection screen Promotional Images Dancingqueen jdnow notification.jpg|First notification for the Dancefloor Version (accidentally replaced by the coaches) Abbadancingqueen abbamammamia abbamoneymoney jdnow notification.jpg|Second notification for the Dancefloor Version (along with Mamma Mia and Money, Money, Money) Tumbum DancingQueen jdnow notification.jpg| notification for the routine (along with Tumbum) Dancingqueenprom abba promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Prom Night Version) Others Dancingqueen jd2015 proof.jpg|Proof from the website Dancingqueencmu iso folder.png|The Community Remix folder Dancingqueen jd2015 gameplay.gif|Gameplay animation found in the files Dancingqueen lyrics comparison.png|Lyrics comparison Dancingqueen background.PNG|Classic s background Videos Official Music Video Abba - Dancing Queen Dancing Queen (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Gameplay Teaser (NL) Gameplays 'Main series' Just Dance 2016 (Unlimited) Dancing Queen Sing Along 5 stars Xbox One Kinect Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2017 Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2018 Just Dance Now Dancing Queen (Beta) 5 stars Dancing Queen - Just Dance 2019 ' ' Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - ABBA You Can Dance Dancing Queen (Prom Night) - ABBA You Can Dance Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Just Dance 2017 Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Just Dance 2018 Dancing Queen (Dance Floor) - Just Dance Now Extractions ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Dance Floor ABBA You Can Dance Extraction Dancing Queen Prom Night Just Dance Unlimited - ABBA - Dancing Queen Just Dance Unlimited Dancing Queen BETA NO HUD References Site Navigation de:Dancing Queen es:Dancing Queen Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Trios Category:All Female Trios Category:Songs by ABBA Category:Songs in ABBA: You Can Dance Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Céline Baron Category:Shirley Henault Category:Shortened Songs Category:Postponed Songs